Tonight I Wanna Cry
by Ni-Chan Hatake-Uchiha Namikaze
Summary: Anko and Yamato had always been together, that is until he fell in love with someone else and divorced her. Songfic- Tonight I Wanna Cry Keith Urban


Rain started to pour. It was like the sky knew just Anko's mood. The rain made her purple hair stick to her shoulders and made the dress she wore cling to her. She was sitting in the mud, knees pressed to her chest all alone, the man she loved long gone now.

She forced herself to go home praying he'd changed his mind and be there. When she entered the house she knew he wasn't there. He'd already been here and left taking his things.

_**Alone in this house again tonight. I've got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine. There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me. The way that it was and could have been surrounds me. I'll never get over you walkin' away**_

She went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass and some wine then sat down in the living room. She put the news on but turned the volume to zero. She didn't want to hear it. She picked up the picture on the side table, their wedding photo. That's when she looked at her hand, her wedding ring still there. 5 years they'd been married and now it was nothing.

"_Anko. I don't care about you anymore. I fell in love with someone else. I can't be with you anymore. I want a divorce. I'll leave tonight."_

_**I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show And I've thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain To Hell with my pride let it fall like rain From my eyes Tonight I wanna cry Would it help if i turned the sad song on "All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way**_

She put on the most depressing song she knew. She then went and pulled the box out from under the bed. Inside were all her memories of the two of them, all the letters he sent her from the missions he'd been on, every gift he'd ever given her, the flowers she had at their wedding, pictures that wouldn't fit anywhere, everything.

She pulled out an old worn letter that had been read several times. It was her favorite.

"_My dearest Anko,_

_I am sorry I have been gone for so long and I know that you probabley miss me just as much as I miss you. This mission has been long and draining but I just think about how when I get home you will be waiting. It's what keeps me going on these long trips and even the short ones. The thought of getting to come home to the person I love more than anything brings a smile to my face even in bad situations. When I get home you and I need to go out for dinner, some place nice, so I can talk to you about something. I know this is short and I wish I could make it longer but this is all the time I have._

_With all my love,_

_Yamato"_

That was the last letter he had sent when they were dating. They had gone to dinner and talked. That was the night he had proposed to her, the night she had realized she'd never be able to live without him again. But now that was over. She still couldn't live without him but he apparently could live without her, with someone else now. She slowly felt tears fall off her face. It had hit her. She was no longer married to him, no longer lived with him and no longer had the right to love him.

_**Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show And I've thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain To Hell with my pride let it fall like rain From my eyes Tonight I wanna cry...**_ _**Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show And I've thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self control But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain To Hell with my pride let it fall like rain From my eyes Tonight I wanna cry...**_

Sorry that was so depressing :/ I was in a sad mood so I wrote this. I think Anko and Yamato make a cute couple though.


End file.
